Spring Break-Up
Spring Break-Up is a 48 minute TV Movie based on the Nickelodeon TV show, Zoey 101. It first aired on March 10, 2006. It stars Jamie Lynn Spears as Zoey Brooks, Paul Butcher as Dustin Brooks, Sean Flynn as Chase Matthews, Victoria Justice as Lola Martinez, Christopher Massey as Michael Barrett, Alexa Nikolas as Nicole Bristow and Matthew Underwood as Logan Reese. Plot As part of Spring Break at PCA, Logan invites all of his friend to his house in Santa Barbara. While packing, Chase steals Michael's cologne; Michael is sure that he's stolen it to attract Zoey, and points out that Spring break will give Chase the perfect time to tell Zoey that he loves her. Chase explains that he's afraid that he'll tell Zoey that he loves her, but she won't love him back, so he doesn't want to risk telling her. At Logan's house, Logan's dad announces the surprise: the PCA kids are going to be helping in a test for a new reality TV series "Gender Defenders," which features boys and girls competing to see which gender is better. For the next few days, they will be playing in a series of competitions to test their abilities on 3 levels--mental, physical and creative. The team that wins gets to come with him to Hollywood to film the very first episode of the series. To thank them in advance to helping with the show, Mr. Reese gives them all to keep Tek-Mates, a new type of smartphone. They are allowed to use them during the competition. Zoey is chosen as the girls team captain, and Chase is chosen as the boys team captain (despite Logan's protests). The team captains are to meet at 10 PM to go over the rules. Once again, Michael finds this as the perfect oppurtunity for Chase to tell Zoey that he loves her, but Chase still doesn't want to risk it. While texting Michael, he insists this. Dustin finds a drink that Quinn made, packed with lots of ingredients, fueling his energy. Later on in the morning, he is found by Quinn and Zoey to have spent the entire night working out in the gym, high off of the drink. Chase confronts Michael about the texting, and when Michael says he didn't text him back, Chase realizes the text (stating he loves Zoey) was sent to Zoey. Cast Main *Jamie Lynn Spears as Zoey Brooks *Paul Butcher as Dustin Brooks *Sean Flynn as Chase Matthews *Victoria Justice as Lola Martinez *Christopher Massey as Michael Barrett *Alexa Nikolas as Nicole Bristow *Erin Sanders as Quinn Pensky *Matthew Underwood as Logan Reese Trivia *Although this wasn't the last episode of Season 2 aired, it was the last filmed; therefore, it was the final episode to feature Alexa Nikolas as Nicole. *While the girls and boys are partying after the girls' win, the song "Mandy" is being played by the DJ. It is by the Jonas Brothers off their CD "It's About Time." *The "TekMate" is an exact replica of the T-Mobile Sidekick II. *The numbers in each of the two combinations are related to the other numbers within that combination. The boys' combination, 27-12-36, are all multiples of three. The girls' combination, 14-7-21, are multiples of seven. *When Quinn calls Zoey's TekMate, it rings, yet when the girls text message the combination to Zoey, it does nothing. Chase clearly didn't touch it between those two events, so it couldn't have been off during the text message. *Zoey still has her TekMate on when she is being pulled off the fountain to run back inside to watch "Gender Defenders." So it is impossible for her to have left it at the fountain. *When Chase and Michael are talking after Chase realizes he sent the wrong message, if you look closely, Chase's TekMate is shown open and closed in between shots. *Everyone's last names are learned: Chase Matthews Logan Reese Zoey Brooks Dustin Brooks Quinn Pensky Lola Martinez Michael Barrett Nicole Bristow *When "Gender Defenders" being played back at PCA, it is done exactly the way it was aired earlier in the episode. *After the second challenge, Dustin starts running in circles and laughs madly but when he runs into the shot, we see he's not laughing or even smiling. *In the opening credits for "Gender Defenders," Nicole is not mentioned. *Jamie Lynn Spears and Alexa Nikolas were often involved in fights behind the scenes. It was during the filming of this episode that Britney Spears (Jamie Lynn's sister) marched on set and screamed at Alexa Nikolas to stop bothering her sister before leaving, leaving Nikolas in tears. Because of the incident, Nikolas quit, and Nicole was written out of the show. *Michael mentions that he knows a girl named Lisa Lillien. This is a reference to Dan Schneider's wife, who's name has appeared in various episode. Many know Lillien as "The Hungry Girl." Goofs *In the scene where Zoey and Chase are about to go over the rules, Chase sends the message to Michael that tells, his loving to Zoey may ruin their friendship. You can see that in the To and From section of the text message it says Michael instead of Zoey. *When the girls are deciding who runs faster, Quinn says she can't because she has an extra toe. In "Little Beach Party" (an episode of Zoey 101) it indicates that the myth is not true. More proof is when the last game in the competition, the girls are spraying the boys and Quinn clearly has ten toes. *When Zoey and Chase get up from sitting you can see that Zoey's TekMate is not on the fountain. *A jib camera was used in the taping of the show; it's quite hard to hide one of those. *Zoey's TekMate falls into the fountain at the end. But in Chase's Grandma, she has her TekMate back. It is possible that she bought another TekMate. *The part where Michael says that when Chase and Zoey were talking to go over the rules, he says that Zoey didn't have her TekMate with her when they talked, but when Zoey and Chase went over the rules, Zoey did have her TekMate with her. *When Michael and Chase are sending messages to each other, the messages just pop up on the screen, without Michael or Chase having to open them. *When the gang first receives their TekMates, they mysteriously turn on the second Chauncy opens the briefcase. *When Chase is typing the message he accidentally sends to Zoey, it says to "PCA Michael" so it couldn't have been sent to Zoey. *The cast is seen using TekMates during school hours. In real life, cell phones aren't allowed on school campus' during the day. DVD Realese The DVD was released on March 14, 2006. Gallery External links *Official Zoey 101: Spring Break-Up website *Screenshots, Pictures of Zoey 101 Spring Break-Up *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0491820/ Zoey 101: Spring Break-Up] at the Internet Movie Database 10